The Boy Wonder Legacy
by The Omakeer
Summary: The Boy Wonder Legacy is a secret the other Titans couldn’t possibly imagine. But it is one that will turn their world upside down and change their lives forever. Rated for Violence.
1. Fallen Soldier

**Author's Notes:** This is my third attempt at a Teen Titans fic, though hopefully not my last. Unlike **Blood, Earth and Shade** this fic has a two person pairing (however irregular it might be), I also have an ending planned out (though I might do a sequel depending how much people like this one and if I can get enough inspiration for it) and, also unlike **Blood, Earth and Shade**, this fic will be a lot darker. Enjoy.

* * *

**Teen Titans:** The Boy Wonder Legacy

**Author:** The Omakeer

**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans belong to Warner Brothers and DC Comics

**Chapter One:** Fallen Soldier

* * *

As far as any of the Teen Titans were concerned, today was turning out to be a truly fantastic day.

It didn't matter that it was only midday, everything was going perfectly. Robin, Cyborg and Breast Boy were having a full on videogame tournament, playing with all the latest racing and combat games to earn the title of Tower Champion. Starfire was busy in the kitchen, using the cook books that Robin was kind enough to buy for her, more for his and the other Titans benefit than anything else. And Raven was sat in her usual spot by the windows, reading through the books she had purchased the day before. Things couldn't be better.

Raven's concentration was interrupted however as Robin yelled out in triumph. She rolled her eyes as he did a little victory dance to the angry mumblings of the other two boys. The Boy Wonder irritated her sometimes. Sure he was a great hero, an excellent leader, and was certainly good looking. The problem was that he knew it. He was just a little too arrogant for Raven's taste. She always believed that heroes were supposed to be humble, like they were in her books. Considering the amount of "conquest" stories he told the other boys, Robin had as much chance of being humble as Raven did of being more cheerful than Starfire.

With a final look of contempt at Robin laughing as he beat Cyborg again, Raven returned her attention to her book.

"Good news friends," Starfire said happily as she stood in the kitchen, "in but a few minutes you will all be able to sample my glorious trifle."

"Yeah that's great Star," Beast Boy said, suppressing a shudder. As he got up to change the game, he spoke just loud enough for the other two boys to hear, "who wants to bet she found some way to ruin this dessert too?"

"I don't want to think about it man," Cyborg said quietly, "I still remember the time she made those cookies. The ones that tried to bite us back? I haven't been able to even look at another one since."

"Tell me about it," Beast Boy said, sitting back down on the sofa, "it's like she has some diabolical plan to ruin desserts for the rest of us. If there was a law it would be against it."

"At least you guys didn't have to try that traditional Tamaranean dessert she made," Robin said with a frown, "I think I might have actually barfed up a lung with that one."

The other two boys laughed, but not loud enough for Starfire to hear. "What's happening with you two any way?" Cyborg asked, "I thought you were sweet on our little princess."

"I am," Robin said simply.

"Then how come you haven't asked her out or something?"

"Because, Starfire is the kind of girl you settle down with. And I'm not done sowing my wild oats yet," Robin said with a wag of his eyebrows.

"Dude, you're almost as much of a dog as I am," Beast Boy said with a smile.

"Plus her, you know… physiology, might be completely different than a human. I don't want us to have sex and then have one of us melt into a puddle or something," Robin said with a shudder.

"Yeah, it could be like in that movie Species," Beast Boy said with a thoughtful nod, "you do it and she might get pregnant and have the baby in like an hour. Or she could eat you afterwards."

"Thanks Beast Boy you're a big help," Robin replied, sarcastically.

"Yeah, but whatever happens with you two, just don't hurt her man," Cyborg said in his best protective big brother voice.

"I'm not going to hurt her dude," Robin said with a frown, which quickly turned into a smirk, "but I'm sure she can wait while I play the field for a bit longer."

The rest of the boy's game playing was interrupted by an Alert coming up on the big screen. The Titan's perfect day was no more.

Robin jumped up and ran towards the garage, "Titans Go!"

* * *

One of Wayne Enterprises research and development labs had been broken into by the HIVE Five. The Titans were speeding their way to the scene in the T-Car. Cyborg was driving as always while Starfire sat in the passenger seat trying to find something cheery to listen to on the radio. Beast Boy was in the back listening to his MP3 player. Since he didn't make any jokes while doing this, the other Titans almost insisted he do this on every car ride. Raven, much to her annoyance, was sat next to Robin, who quickly picked up on her irritation.

"What's the matter with you?"

"What do you care?" Raven said without looking at him, "there's only one girl on this team that you're even vaguely interested in and it certainly isn't me."

"Oh, are you a little jealous Raven?" Robin asked with a smirk.

"In your dreams Boy Blunder," Raven said with a glare.

"You know what? I think I've had that dream," Robin said with a seductive smile, "quite a few times in fact."

"You're a pig."

"Actually," Robin said before leaning in to whisper in Raven's ear, "I prefer to think of myself as the big, bad wolf. All that heavy breathing you know."

Raven hid her blush behind another glare, "Robin, I wouldn't touch you if you were the last man on earth. I find you repulsive."

Robin leaned back in his seat with a smug smile, "then why can't you stop thinking about me naked."

Raven tried to stammer out a denial while fighting a furious blush. Robin chuckled lightly as she turned away and let out an angry breath.

* * *

The Teen Titans arrived at the laboratory in record time and quickly engaged the HIVE members.

Robin punched Private HIVE so hard he fell to the ground. He took it well though, rolling onto one knee and hurling he shield at Robin. The Boy Wonder effortlessly executed a back-flip; the shield flying passing under him and lodging itself into the wall behind him.

"Is that all you've got?" Robin asked smugly, "I thought you army types were supposed to be tough?" Robin had nothing to worry about. He had all of Private HIVE's extensive military training and much more. He could easily counter any move thrown at him.

"Keep mouthing off solider," Private Hive said as he rubbed his jaw and stood back up, "when I'm through with you you're going to think of World War II as a wet dream."

Robin's smile widened, "show me."

"Hctib eht nrub," Jinx shouted as a ball of fire shot out of her hands towards Raven. It deflected weakly off the Titans shield and Jinx grumbled. This shield was really starting to piss her off. It only covered Raven from the front, but no matter where Jinx moved to attack the shield shifted to block her.

"Reirrab reh rettahs," Jinx muttered as a silvery snake shot out of her hand. It disintegrated on contact with the shield. Jinx yelled out in frustration. She knew this was all a ploy to piss her off so she would use all her energy and then the Titan could take her down easily. The problem was it was working.

In frustration, Jinx performed a flying kick on the shield. She just ended up hurting her foot, "fucking hell. Just come out and fight me you bitch."

Raven ignored her. She knew Jinx had the upper hand physically and would quickly beat her in a fistfight, but she was no match for Raven's raw magical power. It wouldn't be long before she was taken down. Raven was nothing if not patient.

Starfire flew through the air with great ease. She used all of her training and natural skill to avoid the various optic blasts See-More was firing at her

"Damn it would you hold still," See-More yelled, firing off another volley to little effect, "I only got a B- in marksmanship and that was mostly because of the written."

"Then perhaps you should have studied more," Starfire said sweetly as she flew higher.

"Then again," See-More said with a lecherous smile, "I did get an A in X-Ray vision. You have a nice body on you princess."

As naive as she was, Starfire knew what he was talking about. Her blush was coupled with fury burning in her emerald eyes. She charged a large starbolt in her hands and launched it a See-More's feet. The resulting explosion threw him into the air where he collided roughly with a wall.

Cyborg and Mammoth were busy grappling with each other. They had their hands gripped to the other shoulders, pushing against each other, trying to gain leverage.

"This all you got Tin-Man?" Mammoth grinned, leaning in closer and breathing into Cyborg's face, "or do you need to stop for an oil change?"

"Not really," Cyborg smiled, as suddenly all the lights on his body began to shine brighter, "I've had some upgrades."

In one quick move Cyborg lifted Mammoth above his head.

"H-hey what the hell are you doing?" Mammoth yelled, panic in his voice, "put me down."

"If that's what you want," Cyborg said, as he launched Mammoth across the room. He was running over to finish the job before the HIVE member had even hit the ground.

Beast Boy wasn't fairing as well as the other Titans. It was taking all of his energy to shift through various animal forms to avoid Gizmo's laser blasts. It didn't matter how small he went, Gizmo's targeting software was matching him and making it almost impossible to dodge the attacks. If he could get close enough he would turn into something big and beat down the midget, unfortunately at the moment it would just make him a bigger target. Beast Boy made a quick mental note to make sure someone else got paired off with the psychotic little technophile next time.

* * *

Overall, things were not going as well as Gizmo had hoped for. Brother Blood had allowed him to pick this R&D lab as a target, to see how well he would handle the responsibility. Gizmo had picked the lab for two reasons. One was that the place was one of the best labs in the city, possibly the country, third only to its sister lab in Gotham and STAR Labs in Metropolis, the perfect place to update his hardware. The other reason was Jinx.

He had been nursing the biggest crush on her for a very long time. He had tried to impress her with his intellect, but she wasn't interested in the slightest. He had picked this lab to rob so that he could show her how skilled he was at planning a heist, but she had said she would rather be stealing money and jewels than "stupid tech". To make matters worse the Teen Titans had showed up and where steadily beating the HIVE students. Gizmo's plan to win Jinx over was turning into a disaster.

That's when inspiration stuck the boy genius. If he saved Jinx she would see him as a hero, maybe even agree to go out with him. He smiled manically, batting Beast Boy out of the way with one of his robotic spider legs, arming his positron laser to full power, and pointing it at Raven.

Robin saw what Gizmo was doing out of the corner of his eye. He had no time to think, he just acted, his heroic instincts taking over his body. He sprinted across the room towards his oblivious team-mate.

With no time to spare, Robin pushed Raven to the ground, catching the laser blast meant for her square in the chest. It ripped through his body armour and into the flesh underneath, spinning him across the room. His head making a sickening crack as it connected with the reinforced wall, Robin dropped to the floor with a bloody thump.

"ROBIN," Raven yelled as she got up from the floor and rushed towards her fallen leader, all her previous distaste for the Boy Wonder forgotten.

"Oh my god," Jinx whispered, her eyes wide with shock, "Gizmo what the hell have you done."

"Don't worry babe," Gizmo said as he grabbed Jinx around the waist, his jetpack lighting up and flying them both out of the lab, "your hero's here to save your cute behind."

The other HIVE members took this opportunity to escape too. The Teen Titans were far too preoccupied with their fallen team-mate to care.

"Hang on Robin, just hang on," Raven said with tears in her eyes, her voice equal parts worried, urgent, and terrified. She was desperately pouring as much healing magic into Robin's chest wound as she could, trying to ignore all the blood on her hands and the large amount pooling on the floor, "don't let go! Do you hear me? Don't you dare let go."

None of the Titans noticed the tiny alarm buzzing on the Boy Wonder's utility belt.

* * *

The Titans made it back to the Tower in record time. The thought of taking Robin to a hospital never even crossed their minds; they had better facilities than any medical centre in the whole of Jump City.

They moved the hover-gurney, a device that was always kept in the T-Car in case of emergencies, towards to med-lab. Raven was straddling Robin's waist, relentlessly pouring her magic into his body. Cyborg was busy scanning Robin's body while simultaneously linking to the towers mainframe and checking every medical journal stored in its memory. Beast Boy was helping them by keeping Starfire in the Ops Room and out of their way, while also trying to console and comfort the hysterical alien princess.

Once in the med-lab Raven continued with her magical flow while Cyborg quickly rushed around the room, hooking Robin up to an IV and attaching several packs of the Boy Wonder's blood type to transfuse.

Once he was done his computerised brain completed its diagnosis. Cyborg didn't like the answer so he ran it again. And again. All the answers were the same. He stood up and turned his head away from his friend.

"…Raven."

"What are you doing Cyborg?" Raven asked, never taking her blood soaked hands from Robin's chest, "hurry up and do something. Help me."

"…Raven," he said, his voice cracking, "…you have to stop."

"WHAT?" Raven yelled, horrified, "NO, WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM! You have all that medical crap in your head. Operate on him or something."

"Raven," Cyborg said, tears steaming from his human eye, "he's loosing too much blood too fast. The only thing keeping him alive right now is your magic. I can't operate with your hands in the way and I certainly can't do it before he bleeds to death. And even if… by some miracle I could do all that, there… there's too much head trauma. He'd spend the rest of his life as a vegetable. As much as it kills me to say it, there's nothing we can do."

"THERE HAS TO BE SOMETHING," Raven screamed, various medical tools around the room started to fly about and several beakers shattered, "we can call the Justice League, get all their magic users to help with the healing spell. We can get the Flash to speed you up so you can work at super speed. We can't just give up. There must be something we can do!"

"There is Raven."

Both Titans turned around, though Raven's hands never moved, to see Batman standing in the door, his face completely emotionless despite what was going on before him. He moved into the med-lab, pulling a hover-cryogenic chamber behind him.

"You… you can help him?" Raven asked with the barest hint of hope in her trembling voice.

"Yes I can," Batman said, his voice in a perfect monotone. He moved the cryogenic chamber next to the gurney, "I have access to everything necessary to save Robin's life."

"Do you promise?"

Batman's face softened slightly as he looked at the distraught girl, "I promise."

Using great care, Batman and Cyborg transferred Robin into the chamber, Raven's hands still healing. The second she pulled her hands away the chamber was sealed, freezing Robin in time.

Raven and Cyborg followed the Dark Knight and the chamber all the way to the roof, watching quietly as he loaded it into the Bat Plane and then got into the cockpit.

"Don't worry," Batman said before sealing the door, "I will contact you as soon as he is out off danger."

With that said he sealed the doors and the plane took off into the air.

* * *

The flight from Jump City to Gotham took less than five minutes, a feat no other plane on earth could match.

Batman flew into the Bat Cave with practiced ease. Landing perfectly on the caves private launch pad. He quickly unloaded the cryogenic chamber and moved it to the med-lab where Alfred Pennyworth, his lifetime friend and confidante, was already waiting.

The cryogenic chamber was hooked up to various sensors and scanners to monitor Robin's condition. Alfred checked over all of them. Twice. It didn't look good.

"The prognosis is bleak sir," Alfred said with a sigh, "I'm afraid Master Dick's condition is most dire. He will not live for very long if we remove him from this chamber."

"…What about the Genesis project?" Batman asked, as he paced around the room, his brain working a mile a minute. He often fired off ideas at his manservant; it always helped him come to the best course of action.

Alfred quickly checked one of the monitors before letting out another frustrated sigh, "there is too much head trauma. Instinctual and learned memories are still viable for downloading, but his personal memories are irretrievable with our current technology."

"What about a Lazarus Pit?"

"It would be the best way to save Master Dick. But it could take weeks or months to even locate one sir. And if Master Dick or even Robin were to be gone for so long it would raise too many questions. Someone could find out about Genesis and then the whole Justice League could be in trouble. Not to mention the dangers of the general populace finding out about the existence of the Lazarus Pits, the world would be torn apart in their search."

Batman pulled off his cowl and looked at the cryogenic chamber. He leaned in close and whispered to the boy inside, "don't worry Dick, I'm not giving up on you. I'll find a way to bring you back.

Batman spent the next couple of hours trying to think of a solution to his problem. Most of the time spent either pacing the cave or checking facts on the computer. In the early hours of the morning he finally stopped, sitting down next to the cryogenic chamber and placing his hand on the lid.

Alfred soon walked back into the cave carrying a tray of coffee and biscuits, "have you come to a decision Master Bruce?"

"Yes I have Alfred," Batman said with a solemn smile, there was only one course of action; "we have to do both."

Alfred was completely shocked, "sir you can't be serious. His memories are irretrievable and even if…"

"We have no other choice Alfred," Batman interrupted with a worried frown, "you said it yourself, if he is gone too long people will start asking questions. But if we use Genesis then it will give us time to find a pit and save the boy's life."

"But sir…"

"No buts Alfred," Batman said, moving to his computer and starting the various programmes connected to the Genesis Project, "we need to get to work. Activate the DNA retrieval… and start the cloning process."

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Author's Notes:** The idea for this fic came to me after a very weird dream in which Batman, instead of training up a new Robin when one died, just cloned him. This idea would probably do for a very long One-Shot but not a chaptered fic. Thankfully I've found a way to expand it enough for at least six chapters, maybe more.

I don't know any Latin and I honestly couldn't be arsed to look any up on the internet. So instead, for Jinx's spells, I used an old DC Comics trick for spells and just wrote what I wanted the spell to do… and then rewrote it backwards.

**Next Chapter:** Birth…


	2. Filling Shoes

**Author's Notes:** What's this? I'm posting a new chapter? Just days after the last one? Me? It seems impossible, but here it is.

These first three chapters aren't as long as I would have liked. I'm mostly just using them to help set up the story and let everyone know what the themes are. Each one is longer than the previous one and that should carry on for most of the story.

Please Review! Please! I've had 110 people view the first chapter and only 2 people have reviewed (thank you **Pyromancer56** and **Dancing through the Storm**). I need some feed back here. Should I continue writing this fic? Do I need to improve it anywhere? Hell, if all you're going to say is "good chapter, please update" I'll take it.

* * *

**Teen Titans:** The Boy Wonder Legacy

**Author:** The Omakeer

**Disclaimer:** Teen Titans belong to Warner Brothers and DC Comics

**Chapter Two:** Filling Shoes

* * *

The clone woke up on the gurney in a relatively normal way. If you didn't know what he was you'd think he was just a normal teenager waking up from a good nights sleep. Simple movements, such as sitting up on the gurney and opening his eyes, were slightly strained at first, but almost instantly became easy.

When his eyes had adjusted to the light the clone quickly processed the room. The medical tools on the table beside him could be used as throwing and hand-to-hand combat weapons as could the tray itself. It would be a simple task to hotwire and drive the various vehicles he could see around the cave. He could quickly and efficiently incapacitate or even kill the 60-65 year old man in the suit. The man in the bat costume was a different story. The clone could tell just from looking that this man was a seasoned fighter, and if he fought him he would probably be killed.

Then his thought process stopped as he realised something. 'How do I know all this?' He knew how to fight, how to drive, even how to kill. But he didn't know where he was, who these people were or even who he was. He didn't know his own name.

The man in the bat costume spoke as he pulled his cowl off, "my name is Bruce Wayne, a very select few also know me as Batman. I know you're very confused right now, but you don't have to worry. I'm a friend and I'm here to help you. Can you tell me… how are you feeling?"

"Who am I?" the clone asked quickly in a wheezy, unused voice, "what am I doing here? Why… why can't I remember anything?"

Batman let out a heavy sigh before looking the clone in the eyes, "I guess it's best if I start at the beginning…"

And he did start at the beginning. Batman talked about how he got started, how seeing his parents being killed motivated him to fight crime and become Gotham City's protector. Then he told him about Dick Grayson. The tragedy of his parents. The training. His time with the Titans. The clone absorbed all this information with surprising ease despite how shocking it was. He got the feeling that Batman thought he should know all this. But no matter how much he focused on what was said he didn't recognised any of it.

"Am I…? Am I Dick Grayson?" the clone asked in a slightly stronger voice, trying to search what little memory he had, "am I Robin?"

"Not exactly," Batman said putting his mask back on, "you're… his clone."

The clone knew what that word meant, but he didn't know how he knew. He was about to ask more questions when he noticed Batman looking past him. He turned around to see the cryogenic chamber standing upright a few feet away. The clone got up off the gurney and slowly approached the chamber. He could see his reflection in the glass. But he could also see the boy inside.

"It all started about five years ago," Batman said as he stood next to the clone, "most of the Justice League had teenaged partners helping them fight crime, it was a simpler time. Then Aqua Girl died. She worked with Aqua Man before Aqua Lad did; she was a good kid, kind, friendly, a hell of a fighter. She wasn't known by any of the general public on the surface thankfully, but the heroes that did thought highly of her. She drowned in poisoned water trying to save lives. The League knew it had to do something.

"We wanted to protect our partners, like any good mentor does, but we knew we couldn't be there to save them all the time. We also knew that if any of our protégés were to be killed the media would have a frenzy. We'd be called irresponsible and maybe even be charged with child endangerment. And if we told them that they couldn't work with us anymore, chances are they'd just go off on their own which would probably be much worse. So we formulated a plan.

"Utilising the pinnacle of Earth, Atlantian, Martian and Kryptonian technology we perfected the cloning process. We can grow a clone to the appropriate age in a day and then simply download all of the subject's memories into their new body. The moment of their death an alert is sent out to the nearest Leaguer who will pick them up under the pretence of getting medical attention. We've done it a number of times now. Speedy and Aqua Lad have been done five times each, Kid Flash and Wonder Girl three times; even Supergirl has been done once."

It was a lot to take in for the clone. He had a lot of questions, mostly who were all these people he mentioned and what the hell was a Kryptonian? But despite everything he had been told he was still having trouble coming to terms with it all.

"So I'm a clone of him?" he said, placing his hand upon the glass, as if to be closer to the boy inside.

"Not exactly," Batman said, finally drawing the clone's attention away from the cryogenic chamber, "the real Robin was beaten to death about three years ago, this one is the second, you're the third. But you're not a true clone. When Robin 2 was killed there was too much brain trauma for his memories to be retrieved by conventional methods. That's why you don't remember anything."

The clone looked back at Robin 2, "what are you going to do with him?"

"There may still be a chance to save him and his memories," Batman said, a little emotion finally coming into his voice, "Alfred and I will soon be leaving to find a Lazarus Pit. It will bring Robin back to how he was before his death and let him get back on with his life. That's why I need your help."

Batman could see the confusion on the clones face so he continued, "If Robin is gone from public view for too long people will start asking questions, questions that could lead to what the Justice League has been doing and that could make a lot of trouble for us all. That's why I need you to fill in for him until we return."

"I'm… not sure I can do what you want," the clone said looking back at the chamber, "like you said… I'm not him."

"You don't need to be," Batman said plainly, "we can simply tell everyone that you have amnesia, it's common after a major head trauma. And I've compensated for your lack of skill with some genetic manipulation. I've increased the neural interconnections in you brain to double your IQ and give you a photographic memory, I've heightened your senses, enhanced your nervous system and increased your muscle density to make you stronger and faster. And we have enough time before people notice Robin is missing that I can hone the fighting skills of Dick and me that I've downloaded into you. You'll be making a lot of people's lives safe if you agree to do this. But if you don't agree… well I'll just…"

"I'll do it," the clone interrupted quickly, never taking his eyes off the chamber.

"Excellent, I knew you'd be just a much of a hero as Dick," Batman said, turning to leave, "I'll set up the training area and we can get started as soon as you've had something to eat."

"Just one more thing?" the clone said before Batman could leave, "do I… do I have a name?"

"Well… I guess not," Batman said thoughtfully, "the second Robin will still be called Dick Grayson when he comes back. But I guess you deserve one… how about Jason?" The clone waited a second before nodding and turning back to the chamber, "Alfred will bring you something to eat in a moment, Jason. I'll be in the training area if you need anything."

The newly christened Jason stood in silence staring at Dick's frozen body. He would have liked to have said he agreed to help because he was heroic like Batman said. That he was doing this because it would help others. That he thought it was the right thing to do. But it was because one question, of the infinite number he had rolling about in his head, begging to be answered, one question just kept repeating itself over and over again. A question he didn't really want answered, but that would have been if he had said no.

He leaned in close to the cryogenic chamber and whispered it as if only Dick Grayson could hear it. As if only he could answer it.

"What happens to me when you come back?"

* * *

It had been almost two months since the attack on Robin and Titans Tower just hadn't been the same.

The Titans had all been frantic after Batman had taken their leader away. All of the tissues had been used within half an hour and all the pacing had worn a number of grooves in the carpets. When Batman had called to say that Robin was out of danger, the screams of joy could have blown the roof off. That didn't last long.

The waiting was killing them all. Every day without any news was eating them bit-by-bit from the inside out. When they weren't completing missions on autopilot they were wondering around the Tower in a daze. Cyborg and Beast Boy just sat in front of the TV not really watching anything, Starfire sat staring out of the window, she hadn't tried cooking since Robin left, and Raven hadn't been out of her room for days.

They probably would have done the exact same thing today if the automatic doors hadn't opened.

"Erm… hello?"

The three Titans turned to the doorway, and their jaws dropped in shock. There stood Robin with a duffle-bag hanging from his shoulder and an unsure smile upon his face. In an instant all three of them were on their feet and charging towards him. They all stopped dead when Batman stepped in front of their absentee leader. He had that effect on most people.

"I'd like to have a word with you three please," Batman said in a tone that would have made the Gods agree, "Robin why don't you go to your room and get settled? It's one floor up, first door on the right."

"Oh… okay," he said, turning and walking down the hall, the doors closing behind him.

"What is the meaning of this," Starfire asked, hovering up to Batman's eyelevel, "why can we not show Friend-Robin our joy at his return? We wish too…"

The look Batman gave Starfire shut her up instantly, "there's been a complication. While we were able to repair Robin's body we couldn't retrieve his memories."

"Amnesia?" Cyborg asked, Batman simply nodded, "how… how much has he lost?"

"Everything," Batman said, "he still has all of his learned memories, he knows what words mean, he can still fight even, but everything from his past is gone."

"He does not remember his time with us?" Starfire asked, tears welling up in her eyes, "what can we do to help Friend-Robin?"

"Maybe we should get Raven?" Beast Boy suggested, "She's psychic. Maybe she can bring his memories back."

"No, that's something you can't do under any circumstance," Batman said suddenly, scaring the Titans, "that could cause even more damage. Psychics trying to force memories back have left people brain-dead. The best thing for you to do is take it slow with Robin, don't try and force too many memories on him at once. It's best if he does this on his own. No matter how long it takes."

"Then why have you brought him here?" Cyborg asked, "why not try helping him yourself? He's spent more of his life with you than us after all."

"I would have," Batman said with a sigh, "but I have to leave the country on a mission and I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. It's my hope that since most of his recent memories are here it might spark something. And plus… I thought he should be with his friends. Can I trust you to take care of Robin?"

"Of course," Cyborg said, looking to the other Titans, "and we'll take it slow like you said. It's not like we have much choice anyway."

But when the Titans looked back up, Batman had already disappeared.

"Dude," Beast Boy said, looking around the room, "I wish I knew how he did that."

* * *

Raven was sat in her room writing.

When Robin was taken for treatment she had entered a fit of depression. Blaming herself for not paying attention during the battle, for not being powerful enough to heal him… for not being nicer to him.

The moment she heard he was recovering a great wave of relief flooded through her. Followed quickly by a large stab of guilt. Since then she had scarcely left her room. Only venturing out to fight crime and for something to eat.

Raven had spent the rest of her time writing. She had a lot she wanted to say to Robin but didn't know exactly how to say it. Nothing in her books conveyed the right message, so she decided to try it herself. After two months she had filled dozens of note books with more than enough to publish three novels, and yet none of it seemed right.

Raven was about to start on another note book when some frantic banging on her door made her jump. She wasn't in the mood to deal with any of her friends right now, but she didn't have the energy to yell either. Raven got up and opened her door to politely ask whoever was there to leave-her-be. She found Beast Boy there, bouncing up and down like a hyperactive puppy. She didn't get the chance to say anything before…

"Robin is back," Beast Boy yelped quickly, "he's in his room right now."

Raven didn't listen to anything else Beast Boy had to say, pushing past her team-mate and running down the hall towards Robin's room.

* * *

Jason looked around Robin's bedroom and couldn't shake the feeling that he was trespassing. Nothing in this room was his. An empty feeling had been growing inside him since he had woken up. Being in this room was making it worse. The uniform wasn't exactly helping matters. He made a point to get out of it as soon as possible.

First he decided to familiarise himself with the room. The on-suite bathroom was completely spotless, the wardrobe contained a dozen identical uniforms and a few regular clothes that didn't look like they had been worn, the entire room was obsessively organised, it was obvious Robin didn't spend a lot of time in here.

Jason turned on Robin's computer. It was protected by a password but it didn't take long for him to break through. Whilst training with Batman he had mastered all the skills he would need to be a successful hacker. It scared him sometimes how fast and easy it was for him to learn things. All down to his altered genetics, though he didn't like thinking about that.

He needn't have bothered as it turned out, all the information in Robin's database was exactly the same as Batman's. Jason was hoping for a bit more information on the Boy Wonder's friends, something to help him connect more with them.

Jason quickly turned off the computer and stepped back. He couldn't start thinking like that. These people weren't his friends; they were Dick Grayson's. He couldn't get close to people that he would ultimately be leaving when the real Robin got back. He couldn't allow himself to get close.

As he moved back towards the wardrobe he stopped. Something didn't feel right with the floor. He doubted it was something anyone else would have felt but there was definitely something irregular. After crouching down for a quick inspection he found a hidden floor safe and within seconds had it open.

It was filled with Robin's personal diaries. Despite what he had just told himself, Jason's curiosity got the better of him. He reached inside to take one when he stopped. He could feel vibrations in the floor steadily increasing.

Someone was running towards the room. Fast.

Jason slammed the safe shut and stood up just in time for the bedroom door to slide open and Raven to enter. He didn't have time to say anything before she pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry," Raven said frantically, trying to buy time while she figured out which of the thousands of paragraphs she should begin with.

Jason tried to come up with something eloquent to say, but all he could think of was, "so you must be Raven."

Raven let go of him and took three steps back, confusion written across her face. Jason was trying to think of a way of explaining the situation that wouldn't make her freak out. Thankfully he didn't have to as Beast Boy ran into the room.

"He has amnesia Raven," Beast Boy said with his usual tack. He started leading Raven out of the room as he explained, "after the accident he lost all his memories. He doesn't remember any of us."

As Raven looked back at him, Jason could see the horrified look on her face. He didn't know what to say. As the door closed behind them a new feeling started to fill the emptiness inside him.

Guilt.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy were all sat on the Ops-Room's sofa, solemnly trying figure out a way to help their friend.

"We have to take things slow like Batman said," Cyborg sighed, "we can't try and force his memories back. I've checked through all my medical databases and it doesn't look good. It could take months for his memories to come back, if they come back at all."

"What about if we have to fight crime?" Beast boy asked, "what if someone like Slade comes back?"

"Batman said he could fight," Cyborg said with a shrug, "we'll give him a couple of days to get settled and then try him on the combat simulators, see how he can handle things."

"Will… will he be himself again?" Starfire asked, her voice devoid of all cheeriness, "Will he be Friend-Robin again?"

"I… don't know Star," Cyborg said, turning away from the alien's tearful expression, "for all intents and purposes he has been reborn. He doesn't have the influence of his parents and friends that he grew up with. But now he'll be experiencing everything again for the first time, creating brand new memories. He could eventually be who he was again… or he could be someone completely new."

This left the Titans in a stunned silence. None of them where sure what to think.

"The only thing I can suggest is that we all try and spend some time with Robin," Cyborg said, looking each of his fellow Titans in the eye, "we can show him that we are all still his friends."

"What do you think Raven?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven got up and made her way towards her room.

"I… I don't know," she said as she disappeared down the hall.

* * *

It was almost three o'clock in the morning and Raven still couldn't get to sleep. Before today her guilt was a knife stuck in her belly. Now it was a Ravenous beast trying to cut its way out of her stomach.

She got up and made her way to the Ops-Room for some tea. She knew sleep was impossible with the crushing weight of responsibility on her chest.

Raven entered the Ops-Room and stopped. Robin was standing by the windows, wearing sweatpants, a hockey jersey and staring out across the bay. She contemplated turning around and going back to her room. She had been planning what to say to him for months, but that was when she thought he'd be back to normal. Now she didn't know what to say.

But Raven knew she couldn't run away every time. Better to face her fears now and get it over with. Letting Bravery take over Raven continued into the room.

"Robin?" Raven said as she approached him, "what are you doing up?"

Jason turned at the voice; he smiled nervously as she approached, "oh… hi Raven. I was just trying to figure out where everything is. Get my bearings you know. I don't really need much sleep."

"I was… I was just about to make some tea," Raven said making her way towards the kitchen, "would you like some."

Jason thought about it for a second, then smiled, "sure, why not?"

He followed Raven over to the kitchen, sitting at the counter as she prepared the tea.

"You know you never used to have tea with me," Raven said without even realising it. She put both her hands over her face to resist moaning at her own stupidity.

Jason just nodded in agreement, "I seem to be having a lot of firsts lately, what's one more in the long run."

Raven didn't say anything else until she placed the tea in front of Jason, "do you… do you want any milk or sugar?"

"It's fine like this, thank you," Jason said with a smile. He lifted up taking in a deep breath, enjoying the smell, before finally taking a drink, "it's good… I think I'll have more of this in future."

Raven smiled but didn't say anything. She watched him silently as he sipped his tea and his eyes drifted to the windows and the night beyond. She knew she had to say it now or she would likely never say it. She took a deep breath and let Bravery take control again, "I'm sorry!"

Jason brought his attention back to Raven, "about what?"

"It's my fault you were injured," Raven said as she felt another stab of guilt, trying desperately not to let any of her other emotions out, "it's my fault you lost your memories. I should have…"

"What was he like?" Jason interrupted; knowing that if he didn't Raven would carry on with her blame fest.

"…what was who like?" Raven asked, confused.

"Robin," Jason said simply.

"…but you're…"

"No I'm not," Jason said, with what he hoped was a comforting smile, before he realised he needed to say more, "what I mean is, I don't have any of his memories. I'm… I'm someone new. So please, from your perspective, what was Robin like?"

"You… he was a great hero," Raven said immediately, "he was our leader and…"

"No Raven," Jason said, interrupting again, "I have mission logs and combat videos to tell me what kind of hero he was. I want to know what kind of person he was."

Raven bit her bottom lip apprehensively for a minute, before finally deciding to just say what she thought he wanted to hear, "he was a great guy. Always trying to make new… friends. He was very… open with people and always spoke his mind. And he often wanted to spend… quality time with others."

Jason smirked at her, "so he was a jerk that was constantly hitting on people?"

"He wasn't… he wasn't that bad," Raven said, looking down into her cup.

"That's what I thought," Jason said with a smile. He reached into his pocket and paused for a minute, mentally debating with himself before he finally pulled out one of Robin's diaries. He stared at it momentarily, before handing it over to Raven, "I have a bookmark at the section you want."

Raven stared at the book in confusion before accepting and reading it. Her eyes widened in shock, they soon glared at the pages, "I don't believe he… "Raven is definitely a 9 as far as hotness goes. She would be a 9.5 if she lost the cloak, the attitude and all that repressed sexual energy." …you… he… Fucking JERK!"

Jason just smiled as he finished his tea, "I'm glad I'm not him."

Raven looked at Jason and frowned. This wasn't going as she planned, "Robin I…"

"Raven I need your help," Jason said with a serious expression, "from what I can tell that… other Robin was… someone I don't want to be. I'd like to find out who I am and what kind of person I can be. Will you help me?"

Raven was torn. A part of her just wanted everything to be back to normal, to have everything the way it was. But, if she was completely honest with herself, a bigger part of her wanted Robin to be a better man than he was. Someone who wasn't so vulgar, who treated women with more respect… someone that didn't make her feel so conflicted.

"Okay Robin," Raven said with a tentative smile, "I can help you find out who you are. If you really want me too."

"Thank you," Jason said with his own shy smile.

They both sat in silence, Raven pouring out more tea and both of them quietly sipping it. When they were finished drinking they both stared silently at each other, neither knowing what to say.

"Well," Raven said as she put both the mugs in the sink, "I think I'll go to my room."

"Yeah," Jason said with a nod, "you should. You look like you need a good nights rest."

"I'll take that as a statement rather than an insult," Raven said with a joking smile.

"Sorry," Jason said with a wince, "I didn't mean to be insulting. I just think you should look after yourself."

'There's the old Robin I know,' Raven thought. She was standing at the door before she spoke, "I know, I need to be at my best to fight crime."

"Actually I was more worried about you," Jason said with a slight frown, then a small smile, "I can't have my first new friend getting ill now can I."

Raven turned to face the door so she could hide her blush; she didn't know how to respond to that, "good… good night Robin."

Jason watched until the door closed behind her, then turned his gaze back to the windows. What he could only guess was his common sense was screaming at him that this was a bad idea. That he didn't know how long he was going to be here. That these people weren't his friends. But he also knew… he didn't care.

What was going to happen when Robin came back? He wasn't going to wait to find out.

To Be Continued…

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Some of you might not be sure where I'm going with this fic. You'll find out in the next chapter.

**Next Chapter:** Destiny…


End file.
